Ronald gets Busted
Ronald gets Busted is the fourth episode of Corduroy season 2 by Nelvana Information A robbery was commited by Professor Pinchworm (disguised as Ronald McDonald) at the green Grocers across the street from Lisa and Corduroy The Bear's home. The Police arrested Ronald McDonald and then Corduroy The Bear found out it was really Professor Pinchworm who robbed the Green Grocers not Ronald McDonald. Then Professor Pinchworm got arrested and Ronald McDonald came back to his normal place back. This episode of Corduroy is slightly similar to The Simpsons season 1 episode 12 Krusty gets Busted. Plot One Saturday morning Corduroy The Bear with his green corduroy overalls with two buttons was about watch The Ronald McDonald show on TV while Lisa was hanging out at Moppy's apartment talking about her sisters coming over for a night. And back at Lisa's apartment Corduroy The Bear was enjoying watching The Ronald McDonald show. Meanwhile on The Ronald McDonald show Ronald McDonald was talking about the demolition of The South Park studios and how Burger King went out of business ago. And The Kids loved it. And Ronald McDonald found out an audience of his has a birthday going on and it is a girl. Ronald McDonald said "Happy Birthday my little dear and what is your name?" "Rebecca Williams" said the girl. "What should I do for a special thing for you on your birthday Rebecca?" asked Ronald McDonald. "Either throw a pie at Professor Pinchworm or shoot Professor Pinchworm out of a cannon?" asked Ronald McDonald. Corduroy The Bear and Ronald McDonald's audiences shouted "The cannon the cannon the cannon the cannon the cannon". And Rebecca wanted Ronald McDonald to shoot Professor Pinchworm out of a cannon. And Ronald McDonald said "The Cannon it is". And Ronald McDonald got out the cannon and Professor Pinchworm got in and Ronald McDonald loads the cannon with gun powder. And then Ronald McDonald said "3-2-1" and fired the cannon and a blast and Ronald McDonald said "Don't blame me I didn't do it". Then Ronald McDonald said "It is time for a Tom and Jerry Cartoon which is a best fictional show". "Wow I love Tom and Jerry, what more can a bear ask for" said Corduroy The Bear. And then Ronald McDonald turns on the projector and there goes the Tom and Jerry Cartoon (MGM logo not included). And then in the fictional cartoon Tom and Jerry and the title screen said "It's the Tom and Jerry show" and the episode appeared in a two tree area Tom (Grey Cat) was resting on a hammock and Jerry (Brown Mouse) about to whack Tom's stomach with a hammer. Ouch said Tom and then he was chasing Jerry. And Tom and Jerry was doing more crazy things. And then back in real Corduroy The Bear was laughing about the fictional cartoon Tom and Jerry and he loves the funny house they live in which is yellow with a red roof. And back in real Lisa came home and surprised Corduroy to arrange a party with her sisters coming over for the night and she told Moppy to buy the dinner and snacks for the party at the green Grocers across the street. And during sunset Lisa's sisters came for a big dinner at her apartment. Lisa's sisters are Patty Carolley and Rebecca Carolley and they were about to play a slideshow about their trip to Mexico and Corduroy The Bear was excited to see it. And right after sunset Moppy was headed to the green Grocers across the street to buy the dinner and snacks. Meanwhile Professor Pinchworm was reading a magazine, laughing evilly, and disguised as Ronald McDonald and heating up a burrito. Moppy looked in the ice cream box and said "Mmmmmmm chocolate ooooo total chocolate new flavor tripple chocolate Mmmmmmm". And Professor Pinchworm was reading a magazine and laughing evilly and disguised as Ronald McDonald continually. Moppy also told the Green Grocers cashier "The reason why I look unhappy is the night I see a slideshow staring my wife's sisters as I call them the Gruesome dusome?" and laughed and accidently stepped on Professor Pinchworm's foot and his purple glasses and Professor Pinchworm said "Ouch my foot you stupid luzley and my glasses" and Moppy said "Sorry Pal". And Professor Pinchworm looked at Moppy angrily and Moppy screamed. The Dog JR whimpered and the green Grocers Manager and his son got frightened. And Professor Pinchworm aimed a bat at the green Grocers Manager and yelled "Hand over all of your money in a paper sack!” The Green Grocers Manager gave Professor Pinchworm the money in a paper sack and he grabs the sack and he ran off with the money. And back at Lisa's apartment Lisa's sisters were still continuing on the slide show on their trip to Mexico. Corduroy The Bear loved watching it so much and he was wearing a party hat for the party. And back at the Green Grocers Moppy witness that Ronald McDonald has robbed the Green Grocers. And at Ronald McDonald's apartment Ronald was singing and enjoying his time but the police came and Ronald McDonald said "Hey what is going on here?” The police lady said "Ronald McDonald you're under arrest for our robbery and you have the right to remain silent". And the police took Moppy to the Police station to find which clown was the robbery (Professor Pinchworm disguised as Ronald McDonald). Moppy laughed and the Police lady yelled "Moppy" and Moppy said "4". And back at Lisa's apartment Moppy brought home the chicken for dinner and snacks and corn and macaroni and cheese for dinner too. And after dinner it was dessert time. And Corduroy The Bear loves Pringles and Goldfish Crackers. Late at Night they watched the news about a robbery at the Green Grocers which is Professor Pinchworm disguised as Ronald McDonald. And Corduroy The Bear was crying and missing Ronald McDonald and he said "Oh Ronald, I know Ronald McDonald would never do a thing like that". And Lisa sends Corduroy The Bear to his bedroom to play with Buckaroo and Rosetta until they find out that Ronald McDonald is innocent. ''Ronald just got busted by Professor Pinchworm!''cried Corduroy. Corduroy The Bear was still crying and Buckaroo said "Aww it's okay Corduroy it will be alright" and Rosetta said "Don't worry Ronald did not really do it". And Corduroy the Bear started to feel a little better by playing with Buckaroo and Rosetta and his Ronald McDonald plush toy. And it was time for bed They are brushed their teethes and off to bed and Corduroy The Bear put on his Ronald McDonald pajamas Lisa bought for him during the demolition of the South Park studios. And The next Morning everybody Lisa and Corduroy The Bear rode on Lisa's school bus to the Court house and Corduroy The Bear found out Ronald McDonald's feet are small and he is also sad and flesh colored instead of his makeup and wearing small black shoes instead of his big red shoes. And the case began Moppy and Corduroy The Bear was in the jury box. And the judge ask Ronald McDonald if he can read or not and Ronald McDonald said "Ohh I can't read or write". And they play the robbery (Professor Pinchworm disguised as Ronald McDonald) on the TV from the watch camera at the green Grocers. And they founded Ronald McDonald guilty. And then Corduroy The Bear went to the green Grocers to find out who really did it he met the dog JR and played with him and he read the note on the microwave and saw how Ronald McDonald can't read but Professor Pinchworm can read. And then Corduroy The Bear and the Dog JR went to the McDonald's that took over the South Park Studios and saw Professor Pinchworm as the mascot an next door was the studio Ronald McDonald put on his show and Corduroy let Lisa buy the ticket for him and he and JR went in the studio and met Professor Pinchworm. Professor Pinchworm told Corduroy The Bear "run along boy I got a show to put on". And he said "poor Ronald McDonald" and cries and turns into an evil laugh. And the show was starting Corduroy The Bear became an audience. Professor Pinchworm called Corduroy The Bear to come as a contestant. And Corduroy The Bear came down and Professor Pinchworm said "Corduroy tell us about you". Corduroy said "well I found out Ronald McDonald can't read when he was reading a magazine". "Can't read but I can" said Professor Pinchworm. Also Professor Pinchworm said "I have big shoes to fill and purple glasses to wear" and Corduroy The Bear started to remember and he found Professor Pinchworm robbed the Green Grocers and big feet. And Corduroy The Bear told the audience "Attention members Ronald McDonald did not rob the Green Grocers Professor Pinchworm framed him". And Corduroy The Bear whacked Professor Pinchworm's foot and told Ronald McDonald has little feet like the rest of us. And the kids started to laugh. The police came to the studio to arrest Professor Pinchworm and he said "I hate this boy in green corduroy overalls with two white buttons in a bear shaped body so that's why I framed Ronald McDonald". And Corduroy The Bear told them "Take him away". And the Kids were cheering for Professor Pinchworm being locked up for good and Ronald McDonald came back but they realized they made a terrible mistake that will not happen again. And Ronald McDonald and Lisa and Corduroy got a picture taken and back at home Corduroy The Bear hanged the picture on the wall and Lisa tucked Corduroy The Bear in with his Ronald McDonald pajamas and plush and she told him "Good night Corduroy" and Corduroy The Bear said good night back at Lisa and she gave him a kiss good night and she went to bed to turn off the lights and They lived happily ever after. Trivia *This episode is slightly similar to The Simpsons season 1 episode 12 Krusty Gets Bustedhttp://www.wtsof.tv/watch/S1E12-krusty-gets-busted Category:Corduroy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Corduroy Episodes with Professor Pinchworm